


The Inherent Romanticism of Taking Company

by minbins



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Inside, Established Moonbae, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Finger Sucking, Halloween, Healthy Relationships, Juyeon is there for one wild night, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, catboy costumes, drinking (but not related to sex), open communication, possessiveness kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: “You like?” Kevin asks playfully, batting his eyes. He reaches up and flicks the bell on his choker as he waits for them to touch.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Lee Juyeon, Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 252





	The Inherent Romanticism of Taking Company

“Never have I ever…” Chanhee trails off thoughtfully, taking in the assortment of people sitting in a circle on the floor. Inspiration seems to strike, and he steeples his fingers like a cartoon villain. “Never have I ever _fantasised_ about one of my _friends.”_

There’s a predictable chorus of groans. Nearly all of them are couples who’d been friends prior to dating, so Chanhee’s choice of topic is shrewd. Kevin and Jacob both take a drink, as do Eric, Sangyeon and pretty much everyone bar Chanhee himself.

“You’re the worst,” Sunwoo says, making a face at his friend from across the circle. All Chanhee does in response is shrug.

Kevin, meanwhile, finds himself far more grateful for the question’s vague nature. His boyfriend has been his best friend since long before they started dating, sure, but that doesn’t mean that Jacob is necessarily the only friend of his that he has ever fantasised about. Not in the sense that he’d ever _cheat_ on Jacob— he’s the love of his life, sappy as it sounds, and Kevin well intends to marry him one day. It’s more that Kevin has always _wondered,_ in an hypothetical sort of way, what it would be like to be with someone else with Jacob still present. In short: Kevin thinks that threesomes sound pretty hot, honestly.

The third party in Kevin’s dreams is always faceless. Vague. Except, occasionally, where Kevin imagines someone more _specific._ He’s only human, after all. He can’t control what he dreams about at night.

It’s fine, though. They’re moving on from the potentially incriminating question, onto-

“Kevin, why are you so red?” Sangyeon asks, peering at Kevin with an unfortunately discerning look on his face.

Suddenly, everyone seems to notice it. Kevin feels himself flush deeper. Chanhee looks delighted, in an evil sort of way. Of course he’d love that his question is causing chaos. “Yeah, Kevin.” Chanhee smiles, sickly-sweet. “We all know you’ve fantasised about your friend— you’re dating him. Unless there’s someone _else_ on your mind? Surely not...”

Kevin looks at anywhere and everywhere but the faces of his too-interested friendship group. There’s a long, uncomfortable silence. Jacob’s arm, resting around Kevin’s waist, tenses a little. Kevin silently prays for mercy.

Unfortunately Sangyeon, who happens to be next in line, doesn’t seem to be feeling all that magnanimous. Kevin is going to return his birthday gift and replace it with a pack of itching-powder laced underwear. “Never have I ever,” he begins, looking directly at Kevin, who shifts uncomfortably under his gaze, “fantasised about a friend that I’m _not_ currently dating.”

Eric takes a shot, glaring at his boyfriend for it. That’s no surprise. They _all_ know about the sex dream he’d once had about Sunwoo, given he’d had it while asleep in the common area of a shared house where a bunch of them lived together in college. Though it meant nothing, Eric has never been able to live it down. Luckily, Sangyeon doesn’t seem too insecure about it.

Juyeon takes one too, which is intriguing in its own right, but everyone’s focus is on Kevin. Quickly, as if he’ll somehow do it fast enough for them to miss it, Kevin throws back a shot.

They do _not_ miss it.

Kevin is next, though, so he swiftly changes the topic. In a blatant act of retaliation, he targets Chanhee with a very specific ‘Never Have I Ever’ pertaining to the time a college professor walked in on him and his ex, Hyunjin, in an _extremely_ compromising position. The outlandish anecdote, which Chanhee gets bullied into elaborating on, is sufficient enough a distraction to steer the conversation out of dangerous waters. Jacob, however, is still looking at his boyfriend with an odd sort of look on his face. Kevin starts downing drinks regardless of the questions after that.

**☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽**

Kevin almost falls asleep leant against him, and so Jacob takes the initiative to get him to bed. When he tries to get Kevin to stand up to walk to their room, though, he’s so plastered that he almost falls over. Jacob sighs, and Kevin feels his feet leave the ground as his boyfriend picks him up and carries him bridal style down the hallway to their room. Their friends cheer after them sarcastically like they've just gotten married.

_Not yet._

“Jakey?” Kevin says softly then, as Jacob gently places him on their bed. “Can I ask you-” he hiccups slightly, “- something?”

“Yes, baby,” Jacob placates, coming to sit beside him. He’s always far sweeter with Intoxicated-Kevin than he probably deserves. Apparently Jacob finds clingy neediness endearing. “What’s up?

“Do you hate me?” Kevin asks, the words coming out embarrassingly small as he voices his insecurities. Every little worry feels amplified ten-fold by the alcohol, like his world could crash down around him any second. His eyes cloud up, close to full-on tears. “...I really don’t want you to hate me.”

Jacob looks adorably horrified that Kevin could even consider it, and pulls him into a hug that leaves no room for such misinterpretation. “Of _course_ not,” he promises, still holding him close, “I could never, _never_ hate you, Kev. Even if you killed a guy, I’d be the first to help you escape the authorities. You’re stuck with me for life, man.”

Kevin sniffles grossly, and Jacob wipes Kevin’s nose with his sleeve because he’s perfect and wonderful and the _best._ God, Kevin loves him. “You don’t want to dump me because I had a sex dream about one of our friends?”

Jacob laughs, but not _at_ him. Just at the thought of something like that breaking them up, Kevin can tell. “Baby, I had a dream that our fridge grew teeth and chased me around the apartment the other night,” he points out. Kevin remembers laughing hysterically the morning after when Jacob startled awake and recounted the bizarre nightmare. He remembers blowing him to take his mind off it, too. _“Trust_ me, we wouldn’t still have a fridge if I thought all dreams come true.”

It’s a weird sort of analogy, but it makes sense. Kevin relaxes. “That’s good.” He wiggles on the bed until he’s laying with his head in Jacob’s lap, gazing up at him. Somehow, he still looks good even from an under-chin angle. It’s very unfair. Then, with the blunt honesty that loosens drunken lips, “I think my life would be awful without you in it.”

Jacob cards his fingers through Kevin’s hair, like he’s petting a needy cat. Kevin’s eyelids droop. He feels so safe. As he fades out, he hears Jacob’s sweet voice once more. A promise, that Kevin believes without question.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

**☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽**

“Who is it?” Jacob asks him at breakfast the next day. He’s made hangover soup, like he always does if Kevin drinks too much these days. His body can’t take alcohol the same as it could in his early twenties. Kevin wants to bolt, honestly, but Jacob isn’t acting different, and doesn’t seem _mad,_ just curious. And they don’t run from their problems after all these years. “The one you dreamt about.”

“You won’t get weird about it, right?” Kevin checks, reassured when Jacob doesn’t hesitate to nod. He sees no point in lying about something like this. “Juyeon.”

Jacob visibly processes the information. “I see.” He takes a sip of his morning coffee, and slowly swallows it down. “I get it, I think. He’s probably more attractive than me in some ways— you’re wondering if it’d be better with someone other than me, right?” Jacob asks. Kevin thinks he sounds a little sad. Just a little, and that’s enough to nearabout break his heart.

_“No.”_ Kevin hastens to reassure him, completely abandoning the soup in favour of climbing right into Jacob’s lap. Jacob barely has time enough to put the coffee down before it spills, because Kevin’s movements come with little warning. “No, no, _no,”_ Kevin repeats, stammering like a faulty record, all scratched up. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted. It’s not that at _all._ You’re still there in-”

He’s almost too embarrassed to admit it. But Jacob looks confused, and a little insecure, even with Kevin cuddled up to him. “I’m still there in what?” he asks.

“In the _dreams,_ man, what else?” Kevin replies. It’s mortifying to say out loud, but he’ll admit to anything if it’ll make his boyfriend stop looking like a kicked puppy.

_“Oh.”_ The insecurity leaves Jacob’s features in time with Kevin flushing bright red. He smiles, then. Not a sad smile, but the dangerous, wanting kind that Kevin worries about when they’re directed his way. “What am I doing in your dreams, baby?”

“Varies,” Kevin says, _mumbles,_ really. It’s _embarrassing._ “Watching, directing, participating— it depends on the night, dude.”

Jacob cups Kevin’s flushed face in his hands, and kisses him until he stops squirming in his lap. “If you had the opportunity, would you want to?” he asks when they pull apart. Light, easy, like casually discussing _threeways_ over _breakfast_ is normal in their apartment. They’ve always had pretty open discussions about their preferences in the bedroom, though. Right from day one. And this is just an extension of that, if Kevin really thinks about it. “If there was someone down for it that we both trusted?”

“I think so,” Kevin says. He thinks about it, about some hypothetical scenario where Jacob indulges him. Where Jacob wants it too. The thought of it _burns._ “Yeah,” he tacks on something more certain, “I would.”

“What is it you like about the thought, if it isn’t just a trying someone else typa thing?” Jacob questions further, clearly genuinely intrigued. He always cares so much. Kevin doesn’t feel like he deserves the sheer volume of love that Jacob gives him, sometimes. Boundless, and without an ounce of selfishness attached. 

“I like the thought of you showing me I’m yours… Even with someone else there,” Kevin says, red-faced and fighting the urge to run away and scream into a pillow on their bed. “Possessiveness and that. Just like. Reminding me whose I am, in front of- I don’t know, man, probably not making any sense…”

“I get you.” _Jacob always gets him, somehow._ “I’ll see what I can do, baby.”

Kevin almost chokes on air. “For _real?”_

“For _real_ for real,” Jacob replies, squeezing his hand. Then, some facsimile of coyness, “Hey, d’ya wanna go have hungover sex before I have to go to class?”

Yeah, of course Kevin wants to. Jacob even entertaining the thought of doing this for him is one of the sexiest things ever. He’s probably suggesting the pre-class roll around because Kevin’s kind of half-hard thinking about it, and he’s inadvertently pressing it against Jacob’s stomach. _Oops._

“Gimme a few to go clean if you wanna hit it, babe?” Kevin offers. It’s hardly the most out-there foreplay, but they’re practically married. Gross domesticity comes with the amount of time they’ve been together.

Jacob blushes, the look on his face giving him away entirely before he even speaks. To Kevin, he’s an open book. Jacob only gets this specific kind of shy when he’s asking to get fucked. And, sure enough— “I already did, if you feel up to _‘hitting it’_ yourself, darling? I like being reminded that I’m yours too, y’know...”

So, Jacob prepped _prior_ to this discussion. While Kevin was still asleep in their bed, Jacob thought about talking this out, and it _turned him on._ Kevin wants to jump for joy. “Did all the threesome talk get you hot and bothered, Jakey?” he asks, delighted, slipping a hand into Jacob’s pyjama pants. Jacob gasps, strung-out and pretty. “It _did,_ didn’t it, babe?”

“Shut up, Kev.” Jacob kisses him, _hard._ By the time they separate, Kevin has not one single thought left in his head. Jacob bites down on Kevin’s lower lip, pulling it between his teeth to prove a distracting point. Kevin whines when he lets go. Jacob smiles, and it’s the prettiest sight in the world. _“Shut. Up.”_

**☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽**

Halloween swings around two weeks later, and they have plans. Some of their friends are hosting a costume party at their shared residence. Fairly low-key, but enough of a crowd to show off for. Kevin, shallow though it may sound, never misses an opportunity to go completely overboard with such things. _If the costume doesn’t scream ‘fuckable’,_ Kevin reasons, _then what’s the point?_

And by God does Kevin look fuckable tonight.

While Jacob gets changed in their bedroom, Kevin has relocated to the bathroom to get dressed. He’s going for maximum sneak-attack effect, as he has been rebuffing Jacob’s attempts to guess his outfit for weeks.

Turning, Kevin admires himself in the full length mirror, adjusting the lacy kitty ears atop his carefully styled hair. He’s going to get _ruined_ after this party, and he can’t wait for it. It’ll be a struggle to get Jacob to even leave their bedroom, if past experience with Kevin dressing up is any indicator, but they shouldn’t be _that_ couple that ditches on friends to fuck. And the leather shorts had taken _forever_ to squeeze into, so he may as well show off how good his ass looks in them for a while.

Leaning up close to the mirror, Kevin bats his eyes sultrily at his own reflection, and laughs. Yeah. He looks _good._

Kevin opens their ensuite’s door, but doesn’t step back into the room just yet. He wants to jazz it up a little. “Knock knock,” he says out loud, to make sure he has his boyfriend’s attention. He sticks one leg out past the door frame, like it’s the curtains at a burlesque show and he’s a dancer about to start his routine. It probably looks _ridiculous,_ but Kevin is wearing fishnets and heeled shoes, so it’ll be an all-kill regardless.

Sure enough, “Stay in the fucking bathroom,” Jacob chokes out, “I’m too young to die like this.”

Though he can picture the gobsmacked expression on his boyfriend’s face well enough, Kevin still wants to see it for real. He swings round the doorframe and into their bedroom, giggling when Jacob hams it up and clutches his chest like he’s just been shot. “Hey, babe,” Kevin giggles, “You like?”

Sluggishly, Jacob nods. He’s all dressed up too, though his Victorian-esque pirate costume is no surprise to Kevin— he’s the one that bought it for Jacob, after all. He’s been in charge of such things since a couple years after they started dating, selflessly stepping in to sexify Jacob up after the unfortunate toga choices of Halloweens prior. “I... like...” Jacob speaks like his tongue is heavy in his mouth, weighted down by sheer attraction. Kevin preens. Jacob’s eyes rake down Kevin’s body, and then his attention is caught upon the slip of velvet dangling from one fingertip. “You need help with that, baby?”

He does, in fact. So, Kevin’s breath hitching all the while, he sits on the chair by their dresser, watching in the mirror as Jacob’s hands fasten the choker around his neck. There’s a little bell on it. Like a collar would have, but less heavy. Jacob flicks it, and there’s a soft ringing in response. “You like?” Kevin repeats, locking eyes with Jacob’s reflection. _Knowing_ how much he’s wanted, seeing it in Jacob’s gaze: it’s a power trip like none other.

Jacob pulls Kevin out of the chair, fitting his arms around the bare part of Kevin’s waist that his cropped shirt doesn’t quite cover. Their height difference is even more pronounced thanks to the heels on Kevin’s new shoes, so Jacob has to lean up. He kisses him, so intensely that Kevin is backed up against the dresser and moaning before his brain manages to catch up. About to pull apart, to remind Jacob that they have _places to be,_ Kevin finds himself pouting nonetheless when it’s his boyfriend that steps back first. He trails his finger down the exposed skin on Jacob’s chest, the deep v-line cutting so low that it’s almost obscene. Kevin gives him a _look,_ the sort that reads _‘must we?’,_ and Jacob smiles. “C’mon, baby,” he says. “We have people to kill with that outfit of yours.”

Kevin makes a _pfft_ sound, laughing it off. “Like anyone but you will be paying attention, honey.”

Jacob wears an odd sort of expression. Kevin can’t quite place it. He cups Kevin’s face, and smooths his thumb across kiss-swollen lips. It’s tense— _that_ kind of tense. Kevin almost considers begging to stay. He can tell that his boyfriend wants him already. But, “You know what?” Jacob remarks, a chilling kind of cryptic that creeps up Kevin’s spine, “I wouldn’t bet on it.”

**☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽**

Around twenty-five minutes later, they knock on the front doors of their friends’ house. Expecting Juyeon, who usually puts himself on door-opening duty because he’s sweet and likes to welcome people, Kevin is reasonably surprised when it’s _Chanhee_ that opens it. Sending other people to do his bidding is far more Chanhee’s style, but perhaps he’s feeling charitable tonight. He’s wearing a Playboy Bunny outfit, and Kevin and Jacob both openly ogle his thighs, knowing Chanhee cares little about such attention from people he’s comfortable with. 

“Guys!” Chanhee calls back over his shoulder, “I _told_ you Kevin would come as a sexy cat. You all owe me, pay up!”

Chanhee’s phone starts to _ding_ from money transfer notifications as Kevin kicks off his heeled boots into the pile of shoes by the door. Jacob’s shoes join them, and they head inside. “Y’all made a _bet_ on my outfit?” Kevin asks the room at large, pouting over-exaggeratedly as they all alternate between laughs and wolf-whistles. “I can’t help that I _am_ a sexy cat, guys— what else would I come as, huh?”

Sangyeon, who appears to be dressed as some sort of stripper nurse, calls through from the doorway to the kitchen. “Anyone want a refill or anything?”

Eric, wearing a maid outfit that really should not suit him but _does,_ hurries off to ‘help him with the drinks’. Everyone shares a communal look of exasperation. It’s obvious that they’re just sneaking off to make out, but they both look hot enough that Kevin can’t blame either of them for it. “You want a drink?” he asks Jacob, still, “I can sneak past the flailing limbs to the alcohol for you, babe. That’s how loved you are — hope you feel special.”

“Not right now, don’t worry.” Jacob laughs, fondly enough that Chanhee gags as he walks past them to sit back down. Looking at Chanhee, now, they seem to have some kind of silent conversation because Chanhee replies to a question unasked.

“He’s out back,” Chanhee says. Kevin wonders who he means, and why Jacob wants to know. “Eric ‘fell against the counter’ while he ‘wasn’t making out with anyone in the kitchen’ and knocked a glass on the floor, so Juyeonie was a darling and cleared up the mess. He just went out to trash it, he should be back in a sec.”

“We’ll go find him,” Jacob says. “C’mon, baby.”

“O-kay?...” Kevin is very confused, sure. But he’s also curious as to what Juyeon has chosen for his costume, so he follows Jacob down the hallway without complaint.

The back door is just closing behind Juyeon when they reach it. He’s dressed in a somehow even more revealing take on Halle Berry’s _Catwoman,_ and Kevin makes a note to delete anything bad he’s ever said about that film from existence because _holy shit,_ their friend looks incredible. Torn up leather trousers, cat-ears and a harness. Unreal.

Juyeon is looking at them weirdly, though, like he’s waiting for one of them to say something. To give him a cue for _something._ Then Jacob leans up to murmur _‘Still want it, baby?’_ in Kevin’s ear, and everything comes crashing together.

Holy fucking shit.

Jacob has actually done it. Juyeon is looking at them like that because he _knows,_ and has presumably agreed to it if Jacob is acting like this. Head spinning, Kevin nods numbly, curled into Jacob’s side and staring at a very shirtless, very blushing Juyeon. Juyeon stares back, eyes raking down Kevin’s exposed thighs. Kevin shivers. _“Yeah, I want it.”_

“Should we go talk in your room, Juyeonie?” Jacob asks, casual as anything, completely collected. It’s fine, it’s cool, it’s just a goddamn _threesome._ No biggie. “It’s awful loud down here, isn’t it?”

Juyeon looks as fucked up by Jacob’s calmness as Kevin feels, and that’s saying something. “Yeah,” he says. His voice is shaky in a way Kevin hasn’t heard in years, not since Felix from college jacked him off under the table at brunch and Jacob and Kevin had to pretend that Juyeon was being far subtler than he actually was about it. (Which was _not at all.)_ Kevin won’t pretend that Juyeon’s thing for exhibitionism hadn’t played into his place in Kevin’s threesome fantasies. “Yeah, I’m down to talk.”

**☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽**

After he has locked the door behind him, Juyeon goes and sits down on his bed, big eyes looking up at them. The cat ears on his head, velvet rather than lace like Kevin’s, are ever-so-slightly lopsided. _Cute._ It’s obvious that he’s waiting for them to take the lead, and it’s as endearing as it is heart-stoppingly sexy. 

“How do you want to do this, baby?” Jacob asks, focused only on his boyfriend, watching as Kevin’s eyes flit between the two of them indecisively. There’s so much to choose from. “We’re all yours for tonight if you want us. You can have it however you want. Right, Juyeonie?”

Juyeon shifts on the bed as Jacob finally looks at him. Kevin understands it— Jacob is one hell of a sight when he’s like this. “Yeah,” Juyeon affirms. His voice is a little breathy. There’s a bulge starting to show in Juyeon’s tight pants, too, just from the thought of them. It’s a flattering form of reassurance: Juyeon _wants_ this. Perhaps almost as much as Kevin. “Whatever you want.”

Kevin knows what he wants. He wants the thrill of someone else taking him and him _still being Jacob’s_ unconditionally. Juyeon is hot as fuck, sure, but it’s more about _that_ for Kevin. The thrill of being wanted by both beautiful men in the room, of taking both, but belonging to just one. He wants Jacob to see him take it and look Kevin in the eyes, seeing a heart unwavering. He wants Jacob to remind him, just the same: _whose Kevin is. Whose he’ll always be._ That’s a lot to put in words, though. 

Jacob walks across the room to Kevin, who has been standing in a strange sort of stasis halfway between the two of them. “You _do_ want this, don’t you, Kev? We can leave right this second if you want to— neither of us would think any less of you for changing your mind. I’ll even go home and rewatch Rocky Horror with you for the billionth time if that’s how you want the night to go, baby.” 

Kevin would die for this wonderful, perfect man. A million times over. “I want this,” he replies, firm enough to quell any doubts lingering in Jacob’s mind. 

Sweetly, Jacob drops a kiss to Kevin’s forehead. Chaste, soft. Everything one wouldn’t expect in a pre-threesome dynamic, but they can never quite let go of their fondness no matter how kinky the scenario. Kevin had tied Jacob up and edged him for hours a week or so ago, and when he’d finally been allowed to come it had been with the words _I love you,_ for fuck’s sake. This is no different, even if there’s someone else watching their care for one another. They’re unashamed in it.

“I thought so,” Jacob replies. “You can tell me what you want, then, can’t you?” He looks far too pleased with himself when Kevin huffs indignantly at him. On the bed, Juyeon waits. Patient. Anyone else might be complaining about neglect by now, but Kevin thinks that Juyeon quite likes this part. _Waiting to be used._ This is how Kevin had imagined him in countless dreams, accurately predicting that Juyeon’s particular brand of pliability would carry over sexually. It’s sweet. 

Only Kevin’s honesty can free them both from the tense grasp of anticipation. His fingers curl around Jacob’s wrist, and he feels his lover’s pulse racing. Kevin lifts their hands together. Presses his lips to the thrumming skin. Kisses from his wrist right across the slight clammy dampness of his palm, all the way to his fingertips. Jacob is nervous. Just a little. It’s cute, but Kevin can’t bear it, all the same. He chases mutual reassurance. “I want Juyeonie first, with you watching,” Kevin states, plain and simple. “Then you. Is that okay?”

Jacob seems to consider it. That’s a rule with them: they always take the time to think each choice through when they’re trying something out for the first time. “That suits me just fine, baby,” he replies after a moment or two. Jacob sounds surer now. Kevin thinks that his boyfriend is picturing it, and that he likes the visual his mind provides. “How about you, Juyeonie— do you still want to try my baby out?”

His baby. _His._

Eagerly, shining under Jacob’s attention, Juyeon nods. _“Please,”_ he says, pretty and polite. Kevin could break Juyeon of his own volition, if he so pleased. Tonight, though, he wants Jacob to run the show. There’s something so incredibly sexy about his boyfriend dictating every move they make. 

Kevin waits. 

“Go on then, darling,” Jacob tells him, smiling as he realises Kevin wants to _hear it._ He gives Kevin’s ass a push in Juyeon’s direction. “Give me a show, baby. I know you want to.”

Stumbling a little, more from the sudden adrenaline rush coursing through him than Jacob pushing him, Kevin walks over to the bed. He takes Juyeon’s big hands and guides them to span his waist, and then clambers boldly into his lap. There’s a muscled thigh right beneath the uncomfortable swelling of Kevin’s cock in leather shorts. He wants to rut down against it, but looks back at Jacob instead. “Can I, Jakey?” he checks, leaning forward enough that he could turn back and collide. _‘Can I kiss him?’,_ he’s asking, really. _‘Is that much allowed?’_

Jacob moves closer, just out of reach enough that Kevin can’t extend a hand to touch him. “Do whatever you like to him, darling,” Jacob reassures. “Juyeonie, you’ll remember to tell him to stop if you need, won’t you?”

Juyeon nods. “I will,” he says. He’s close enough that his promise brushes soft against Kevin’s jawline. Finally tearing his eyes away from Jacob, Kevin lets himself turn into it. 

Kissing Juyeon is _different._ Kevin has been with Jacob for so long that such a switch up is a shock to the system. Kissing Jacob is like fanning an ember, coaxing themselves all the way to an eventual, all-consuming burn. Juyeon skips right past the build, crashing straight into the peak of it and still maintaining the heat. While Jacob gets rougher a while in, Juyeon _leads_ with it, pulling Kevin’s lower lip between his teeth and biting almost hard enough to make him bleed. It’s the same sweet desperation that his wide-eyed expression had purveyed before— he’s not trying to take control, per se, just needy and gagging for anything that’ll quench it. 

And though Jacob is a better kisser by far, Juyeon is lovely too in his sloppy technique, his earnest wanting. It makes Kevin keen desperately, rutting against one of those muscular thighs and gasping as Juyeon rolls his hips in response. Forcing his eyes open, as much as they want to flutter shut as Juyeon kisses along his jaw, Kevin looks at Jacob instead. He looks at Jacob looking at _them._

_And oh, what a wonderful sight._

When the topic had first been broached — when Jacob had hinted at the potential of indulging Kevin’s wants — Kevin had worried that it might be too much. That, as much as the thought of possessiveness turns Kevin on, it could be to the extent that Jacob wouldn’t actually be able to cope with sharing him like this. And yet Jacob doesn’t seem to mind at _all,_ at least on this one-off instance. He knows that Kevin is his, even with Juyeon’s thigh grinding up to meet Kevin’s cock, even with Kevin’s fingers toying with Juyeon’s belt buckle idly, a tease of what’s to come. Jacob’s hand has dropped to the front of those stupidly tight leather trousers, palming himself as he watches them.

“Those will be even harder to get off once they’re tighter,” Kevin remarks, nodding at the trousers, hating them for their visual obstruction of perfection. 

“My baby isn’t feeling subtle tonight, hm?” Jacob tuts, walking over to the bed. He's taken off his belt at some point, Kevin notices. Easier access. He moves back from the eager press of Juyeon’s lips to lean up and pout until his boyfriend indulges, bending down to kiss him. Juyeon’s saliva still wets Kevin’s chin, and it gets on Jacob’s too. A second-hand touch. He wipes it off, smiling. Hooks his finger under the velvet of Kevin’s collar and flicks the bell to make it ring. “Want my pants off, kitten?”

And _oh, fuck,_ that’s something.

Involuntarily, Kevin’s cock twitches at the pet name, and he rocks down against Juyeon’s thigh. “I think he likes that, hyung,” Juyeon remarks. His hand moves from Kevin’s waist to his hip, holding tight to steady him. Kevin _moans._

“You think?” Jacob replies, teasing. He kisses Kevin again, his hand resting on Juyeon’s shoulder. Speaks against his mouth, barely a mumble. “You like that, _kitten?”_

Kevin full-body trembles, whining up at Jacob’s annoyingly smug face. “You’re the _worst,”_ he complains. “Stop using that against me.”

“Cry about it.” Jacob flicks him on the forehead, and kisses the spot when it stings before Kevin even gets a chance to protest. He turns to Juyeon, then, and straightens the lopsided headband atop his ruffled hair. Kevin watches with considerable interest, wondering if he’ll get to see them kiss. Instead, Jacob turns back to Kevin. “Help me out of these, won’t you?”

Kevin scrambles off Juyeon’s lap, not caring how blatantly his desperation shows through as he tugs Jacob’s trousers down and off. His boyfriend is left in just that stupidly low-cut shirt, a silver chain glinting against his collarbones, and his boxers. Jacob’s arousal is evident, and Kevin bends down, mouthing needily over the fabric, knowing exactly where to touch. He knows Jacob’s cock as well as his own by now, down to every little sensitivity. Flattening his tongue over a growing damp spot, Kevin tastes the precum seeping through. “Can I?” he asks, hopeful.

Jacob’s hand curls in Kevin’s long hair, pulling him back. “Don’t be so rude to our guest, baby,” he chides. Kevin startles at the reminder. Still on his knees, he looks up at Juyeon, seeing those sculpted cheekbones dusted pink and pretty. Eyes a little teary, lower lip pulled between his teeth. Alarmingly, Juyeon looks as big as Jacob. Maybe even bigger, and still trapped in those skintight leather pants. He’s trembling, hands fisted in the bedsheets. _Poor thing._ Kevin feels a pang of guilt for getting too wrapped up in his lover to pay Juyeon any attention. Maybe Jacob feels equally guilty. Maybe he’s just excited to see Kevin choking on someone else. Either way, Jacob urges his boyfriend on. “Show him how lucky I am, yeah?”

It’s easy enough when he’s already in this position.

Juyeon’s trousers are harder to remove than Jacob’s, but Kevin makes quick work of them just the same through sheer determination. It’s simpler to get Juyeon’s boxer-briefs off at the same time, so they simultaneously join the tight pants on the floor. Kevin mourns the sight of them hugging Juyeon’s thighs for all of five seconds, because Juyeon’s cock is now out and far worthier of his attention.

At the sight of it, fully exposed, Kevin’s mouth can't help but water. Juyeon doesn’t seem quite as thick as Jacob, but he’s perhaps a little longer. Ridiculously sensitive, too— when Kevin wraps a tentative hand around him, Juyeon moans like he’s being blown already and leaks all over Kevin’s fingers.

_God, this is so hot._

“Babe, should I use a condom?” he asks, looking up to Jacob for guidance. Kevin isn’t particularly fussed, given he sees Juyeon tagged in Chanhee’s _‘just got STI tested!!! remember to stay safe xoxo’_ motivational Instagram posts all the time. Chanhee’s Instagram feed is very… That. But it’s kind of his _job_ as an influencer to overshare, so Kevin gets it. 

Juyeon’s thighs tremble under Kevin’s hands. He looks like he’s about to start begging if they don’t hurry up. Jacob, though his attention is kept predominantly by Kevin, pets Juyeon’s hair, still careful not to dislodge the headband as he smooths Juyeon’s fringe back from his forehead. _“Hyung,”_ Juyeon whines, though doesn’t push for more. He’s so good. Everything that Kevin had hoped he would be.

“You don’t need to use one on him for this part, if you don’t want to, baby,” Jacob allows. There’s an inference to be made, there. _For this part—_ i.e. Jacob doesn’t want Juyeon hitting it raw when he actually fucks him. He doesn’t want to share Kevin to _that_ extent. Kevin likes that he doesn’t, though. Keeping that for them alone makes it more special. Even in the midst of all that this is, some acts of intimacy are still reserved for lovers alone. 

Juyeon squirms, hips bucking just the slightest bit, his dick sliding through the wet ring of Kevin’s precum slicked fist. “Please?” he asks.

Jacob palms himself through his boxers, and Kevin wants so desperately to touch him. Instead, he takes the slight nod from Jacob as a go-ahead, and wraps his mouth around the tip of Juyeon’s cock. 

Kevin _loves_ giving head. He loves the feeling of cock against his tongue, loves the musky taste, loves how sometimes he can’t even _think_ from how full his mouth feels. There’s a certain sort of power to it that he revels in, knowing that he’s bringing so much pleasure to his partner in a manner that can be entirely under his control if he so pleases it. Sometimes he doesn’t want that— sometimes he begs until Jacob fucks his throat. Right now, though, Juyeon seems too wound up to do much more than take what he’s given. 

Kevin has been sucking Jacob off exclusively since they started out. He wouldn’t change that for the world — he’s in love, and Jacob’s cock happens to be literal _perfection,_ too — but the one-off instance of variety is still fun. Though only because Jacob is here to experience it right with him. Kevin wouldn’t want this any other way. 

_“Fuck,_ Kevin,” Juyeon gasps out, breathing heavily, like he does in those thirst trap videos he posts on his Instagram story. It’s fun to be the reason for it. Kevin breathes through his nose himself, careful not to gag as he sinks all the way down, lips reaching the base and Juyeon’s close-cropped pubic hair tickling his skin. He ignores the sensation; Jacob would _never_ let him down if he sneezed with a dick in his mouth again. It’d been _one_ time, _forever_ ago, and Kevin is still hearing about it.

“Good, isn’t he?” Jacob remarks casually, still idly palming himself at the sight of them. Keeping himself hard, but remaining clear-minded. “He looks so pretty with you, Juyeonie, don’t you think?”

Juyeon throbs in Kevin’s mouth, and he hums contentedly at the feeling. This, however, makes Juyeon’s hips snap forward involuntarily, Kevin gagging as Juyeon’s cock manages to reach deeper than expected. 

He pulls off, coughing. _“Warn_ a guy next time, yeah?” Kevin reminds him. Still, he smiles reassuringly, because he doubts that Juyeon could cope with displeasure right now. 

“Shit, s-sorry Kevin, didn’t mean t-” Juyeon stammers out, voice cutting off as Kevin descends on him again, licking around him messily to give his throat time to recover. He flicks his tongue against Juyeon’s frenulum, a little harsher than it’d really be kind to, and finds himself rewarded with Juyeon’s hands in his hair, grasping for something to ground himself as he spurts precum like he’s being paid by the minute to give them a show. He’s just that effortlessly lovely. They’re lucky to do this with someone like him. Kevin is well aware of it. 

“Don’t worry, Juyeonie,” Jacob reassures him, tracing one of Kevin’s cheekbones with the tip of his index finger. Like he’s admiring art. “Kevin _likes_ gagging on it— don’t you, baby?”

Proving Jacob’s point, Kevin sinks down again, going low enough to gag on _purpose_ this time. He tears his focus away from Jacob to lock eyes with Juyeon as he does so, until Juyeon throws back his head with a shaky, drawn out moan. “Fuck,” Juyeon chokes out, his verbal dictionary seemingly limited to little more than expletives while Kevin’s mouth is around his cock. “Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Kev. How?”

“He tends to have that effect,” Jacob remarks nonchalantly, now playing with the harness still criss-crossed over Juyeon’s bare chest. He leans down, and cups the swell of Juyeon’s cock through Kevin’s cheek as he sucks hard enough to hollow them out. “Doesn’t my baby look pretty like this?”

“God, fuck, yes, of course he does,” Juyeon replies at once. 

On some level Kevin soaks up the praise, but his capacity for rational thought is being expended by something else entirely. Just one continual loop of _his, his, his._

Kevin is _his,_ Jacob reasserting his claim on Kevin even with Kevin’s mouth stuffed full of Juyeon’s cock. It’s quite possibly the hottest thing to _ever_ happen in _all_ of history, in Kevin’s humble opinion. He continues bobbing his head for a time with Jacob’s hand still resting on his cheek, feeling _all_ of it. Then, he pulls off to speak. All around Kevin’s mouth feels slick with Juyeon’s precum and his own saliva. His voice is hoarse. “Can you do that thing where you, uh-”

“Where I?...” Jacob prompts, tone deceivingly gentle. Like the angel people perceive him to be. His eyes are fiery brimstone in contrast, beautiful and destructive. “Where I _what,_ baby?”

Kevin takes Jacob’s hands and moves them back to his hair. Juyeon moves his own out of the way immediately, seceding to Jacob’s irrefutable claim. Kevin sighs happily as Jacob’s fingers tangle at the nape of his neck, avoiding the kitty ears that sit slightly askew atop his head. He doesn’t fix them like he had Juyeon’s — Jacob must like how fucked out it makes Kevin appear. Kevin knows how pretty he is like this. There’s a whole locked album on Jacob’s phone dedicated to this particular angle, and the headband must amplify it. 

“Where you _guide me,”_ Kevin says. It's an unnecessary clarification for Jacob, but Juyeon’s eyes widen near comically as he realises what's about to go down. _‘Ha’,_ Kevin thinks, _‘go down’._ Valiantly, he holds back from laughing at his own joke, because Juyeon might misinterpret it as Kevin laughing at his dick, which is nothing to laugh at. It’s a goddamn masterpiece, objectively. 

Jacob’s hands tighten in Kevin’s hair. Pushing him back down, Jacob begins to control his boyfriend’s movements, fucking him onto Juyeon's cock like a toy. Kevin _loves_ it. “Tap my leg if you want me to stop, baby,” Jacob takes care to instruct, ever careful. But Kevin has no such plans. He relaxes his throat and lets himself be used until Jacob finally pulls him away, lips swollen and drool spilling from the sides of his mouth. Jacob wipes Kevin’s mouth for him, swearing softly at the sight. 

Panting, Kevin smiles up at Juyeon. He looks _thoroughly_ fucked out. Somehow, he’s messed up his own hair, perhaps grabbing it in place of Kevin’s, and it sticks up so haphazardly that it’s _cute._ His eyes are blown out with desire to the point that Kevin can barely see the faint rings of his irises. _“Fuck,_ hyung,” Juyeon says to Jacob, after a long pause to catch his breath and regain at least some sense of coherency. He still sounds like a hot mess. Emphasis on _hot._ “You’re so lucky.”

“Believe me, I am aware,” Jacob replies, not remotely hiding the smugness in his tone. Like Kevin is someone to be coveted. “My love…” Jacob puts a particular, possessive emphasis on the word _‘my’_ as he pets Kevin’s messy hair. “Did you enjoy that? I know Juyeonie sure did.”

“Loved it,” Kevin affirms, beaming up at his boyfriend. _“Thank you.”_

“Anything for you, baby,” Jacob replies. Kevin knows that he means it. Tonight is irrefutable proof of Jacob’s boundless devotion, and it’s fucking Kevin up. “What do you want now?”

“You.” Kevin says it with such _immediate_ certainty that it punches a laugh out of Jacob. He smiles at Kevin, looking down at him like he’s the centre of his universe. And Kevin knows without a doubt that he _is._

“How do you want me, Kev?” Jacob asks. He’ll give Kevin anything he asks for, he can tell. In answer, Kevin scoots over enough to be knelt directly in front of Jacob instead of Juyeon, and makes about tugging at the waistband of Jacob’s underwear. Jacob laughs. “I see.”

“You can’t say you’re _surprised,_ darling,” Kevin scoffs, pulling Jacob’s boxers down to the floor as soon as Jacob lifts his hips to let him. “This is _me.”_

“Never said I was surprised,” Jacob points out. “You’ve grown predictable in your old age, baby.”

Kevin bites Jacob’s bare thigh harder than he usually would for foreplay, startling a yelp out of Jacob that tapers quickly off into a moan. _Predict that, bitch,_ Kevin’s expression reads. He doesn’t quite risk saying it, in case Jacob’s cock is taken away as consequence. It’s one hell of a bargaining tool, after all. Jacob knows as much, _intimately._ “If I’m old then _you’re_ a senior citizen, babe,” Kevin retorts instead.

“When are you two gonna give it up and get married already?” Juyeon asks candidly, watching the two of them bicker as foreplay to Jacob getting his cock sucked. It’s familiar to them, but Kevin realises that it must seem disgustingly domestic to an outside party.

“Once Jakey’s done with grad school,” Kevin replies easily, taking Jacob’s cock in hand as he speaks. It’s automatic. Familiar. He catches himself subconsciously leaning down, and pauses for long enough to finish his explanation. “We just haven’t told the others that we’ve already talked about it because it’s funny watching them pester us.”

Juyeon gapes, mouth hanging wide open in shock. “Oh, that’s _evil.”_ He sounds more impressed than anything else, though. They'll have to swear him to secrecy, but Kevin rather thinks that he’ll be happy to laugh along with them.

Kevin smiles sweetly. “Duh. It’s their own fault for being so pushy.”

Jacob gasps prettily then, taken off guard when Kevin swallows him down unceremoniously. “Y-Yeah,” he valiantly keeps up the thread of conversation. His voice is breathy, but lower in pitch. Kevin has always mentally labelled this specific timbre as Jacob’s _uber-horny_ voice. Jacob takes away dick privileges if Kevin ever refers to it as that out loud. “We talked about it like a year or so ago.”

Wanting more attention, Kevin puts his all into utilising every technique he knows will make Jacob lose his cool. Sure enough, the hands in Kevin’s hair tighten to a near-painful degree. Kevin moans deliberately, low and deep and sending vibrations all around Jacob’s cock. 

_“Fuck,_ baby,” Jacob gasps. Kevin enjoys Juyeon’s wide-eyed reaction every time Jacob swears. It’s usually something only Kevin gets to experience, and is clearly a shock to the system for someone unaccustomed. Jacob’s voice sounds so _lovely_ when he does. It never fails to turn Kevin on, a Pavlovian response brought about by Jacob swearing exclusively in sexual situations. _Swearing isn’t bad, Jacob reasons, if it’s used to show Kevin how much he loves him._

“Good, hyung?” Juyeon asks, as if that much isn’t blatantly obvious.

“You have no _fucking_ idea, Juyeonie,” Jacob replies. His words are a little shaky, but Kevin can tell that he’s caught onto Juyeon’s appreciation too, and is using it against him. Kevin pulls off for a breather, contenting himself with licking down the length of Jacob’s cock, tip to base. He laps around his balls, wet and messy, and Jacob is chaos above him, moaning and cursing and _loud._ Kevin hopes that the others can hear them, even just a little. He wants the stares afterwards.

“I think I have _some_ idea, hyung, no?” Juyeon counters, referencing understandably the fact that his dick had just been the exact same place that Jacob’s is at present. 

“Get back to me when someone’s been sucking you off exclusively for eight years, Juyeonie,” Jacob retorts. “He _— fuck, Kevin, calm down —_ knows _everything_ about me. Okay, baby, that’s enough.”

With quite some reluctance, Kevin lets Jacob pull him away from his cock. He knows he’ll be getting something else soon enough, or he’d complain about the loss far more. Kevin _loves_ sucking Jacob off, after all. He looks up at his boyfriend. “Babe?” he asks, waiting for further instruction. 

Jacob pulls him up from the floor, moving Kevin to sit between them on the bed instead of kneeling in front. “Help me, Juyeonie?” he asks, gesturing to Kevin’s crop top as Jacob himself begins to pull off Kevin’s leather shorts. Now that he has a second to focus on his own body without a cock in his mouth, Kevin realises quite how much they’ve been killing his constrained dick. It’s a sweet relief when Jacob frees him.

Juyeon, good as he is, does as suggested at once, pulling the cropped shirt over Kevin’s head as Kevin whines, grinding up against Jacob’s palm when he cups his cock. Kevin’s shorts are halfway down his thighs at this point, but it’s difficult for Jacob to get them further with Kevin flailing around. He’s caught up in the feeling of Jacob’s hands finally on him, so isn’t being particularly cooperative in that regard. 

_“Kevin.”_ Jacob’s tone is veering towards warning, pushing him down against the bed by his hips. The fishnets tear, _loud._ “Stop being difficult, baby— we need to get your clothes off. Would you really rather keep them on, hm?”

At this, Kevin makes a petulant noise, but stills. He knows Jacob too well to doubt his capability to carry through threats. It’s easy to undress him now, so it takes just moments before Kevin lays bare before them both. All he has on now is his choker and a pair of slightly lopsided lace kitty ears, and they’re drinking up the sight. It’s an ego boost and a half. Two sexy men staring at him slack-jawed and wanting. “You like?” Kevin asks playfully, batting his eyes. He reaches up and flicks the bell on his choker as he waits for them to touch. 

“Hyung, how are you still alive?” Juyeon wonders out loud, shaking his head a little as if to clear it of fog. “Like,” Juyeon gestures towards Kevin, still smiling up at them, “how the _fuck?”_

“I ask myself the same question every time,” Jacob admits candidly, starry-eyed despite the tension in the room. Now the one kneeling, he reaches up to trace Kevin’s lips with his thumb. Kevin opens his mouth and sucks on it, pressing his teeth lightly against the digit before releasing it with a _pop._ “My pretty baby,” Jacob says softly, reverently, gripping his boyfriend’s thighs and pulling him forward. Closer to the edge of the bed. Kevin loves the quiet strength that Jacob possesses, perfectly capable of manhandling Kevin when he chooses to. _“Mine._ Are you clean, Kev?”

“Of course,” Kevin replies, laughing that Jacob even has to ask. Even if he hadn’t foreseen the _addition_ to this scenario, he’d anticipated Jacob needing him. “I didn’t dress up like a sexy cat and _not_ expect to get fucked tonight.” 

“You’re unreal,” Jacob scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“But I’m pretty though, right?” Kevin bites back. 

_“So_ pretty,” Jacob praises at once, indulgent beyond belief. “The prettiest.” He always gives in when Kevin fishes for compliments. The words pool heat low in Kevin’s stomach. He _wants_ him. Wriggling on the bed, as much as is possible with Jacob’s hands still on his legs, Kevin looks down at his boyfriend as imploringly as he can. Jacob is predictably swayed by it, and sets about biting at his exposed skin. Sat on the bed next to Kevin, Juyeon seems perfectly content to lazily jerk himself off as he watches Jacob go to town on Kevin’s thighs.

Kevin leans back and props himself shakily up on his elbows so that he can watch as well. There are already faded marks there — this is nothing _new —_ but it’s still lovely to see the pale expanse of his thighs being covered in a plethora of bitemarks and bruises. There’s more than usual when Jacob finally ceases, and Kevin just _knows_ that it’s because his boyfriend is feeling extra possessive today. Despite indulging Kevin’s fantasy, despite enjoying it himself, Jacob won’t let Kevin forget whose he is at the end of it all. _Like he ever could._

It’s still torturous, though. Jacob so near to where Kevin _needs, needs, needs,_ but not quite close enough to touch. Kevin wants _more._ But if he demands, Jacob will make him wait. As much as Jacob spoils him, Kevin can’t push it too far. “Jacob,” he whimpers, breath catching in his throat as Jacob deliberately bites down on Kevin’s inner thigh _right_ as he begins to speak. “C’mon Jakey, _please,_ I need you. Please, please, _please,_ baby. _Please.”_

He hopes that will be enough. But then Jacob smiles deceptively sweet, and Kevin knows he’ll have to go further before Jacob even speaks. Nothing comes so easily when Jacob gets this way. “How can I give my baby what he needs if he won’t _tell me?”_ Jacob asks. Pouts. Holds Kevin down when his hips try to buck up to meet him. He can be so beautifully cruel when he wants to be. “Kevin…”

Kevin can't even get _mad_ about it, is the thing; confident, demanding Jacob is like the hottest sight in the world. “I want your tongue in my ass please, _honey—_ is that specific enough for you?”

There’s a gasp. Kevin looks to the side, and sees Juyeon looking like he's won the lottery just from getting to watch them. It’s adorable. Kevin looks forward to experiencing Juyeon’s desperation in a more physical sense. Right now, though, Jacob fast regains his attention. 

“You have such a way with words,” Jacob says sarcastically, even as he pushes Kevin’s thighs further apart. He presses a kiss to one of the darker bruises on Kevin’s hipbone. “Ever thought about becoming a poet, Kev?”

“What more do you _want_ from me?” Kevin complains. “I’ve _told you_ what I need.”

“Need?” Jacob queries frustratingly. At least he’s kissing up Kevin’s inner thighs now, trailing them higher than before. His breath fans over Kevin’s hole, and it’s almost too much to bear. “What, you gonna die if I don’t or something?”

“Yeah.” Kevin doesn’t argue. It sure feels like he could die if he doesn't get more than this. “I’ll die before you even put a ring on it, babe. Can’t have that, right?”

Jacob stops, his breath hot on Kevin’s skin. “Ask one more time, baby.”

“You are insufferable,” Kevin replies, the imbued frustration in his tone offset by the way he leans down and tenderly brushes a stray bit of hair out of Jacob’s eyes. If Juyeon weren’t here to fuck him, he’d probably be making gagging noises about the PDA. They get that a lot. “Please, angel?” Kevin says still, playing up the residual raspiness in his tone, “Make me feel good, yeah?”

“Of course I will, _kitten.”_ Kevin feels every teasing syllable against his sensitive skin. Jacob presses a kiss to his perineum, licks along the length of it, then-

_Yes._

There it is, the first tentative touch. He isn’t fooling anyone about being _shy_ about doing this, even though Juyeon is seeing it for the first time. Jacob’s _everything_ tonight is enough to show him otherwise. He drags it out though, just the same. Begins slow, light, moving his tongue in almost-there touches that are never quite enough. Builds up with short flicks of his tongue, intermittent presses of his fingertips. It’s an art, really. Jacob is a virtuoso talent. 

Whining, eyes hooded and hazy, Kevin feels around half-blindly on the bed next to him until he makes contact with Juyeon. Sweetly, Juyeon tries to hold Kevin’s hand. He’s cute and all, but he's _completely_ misinterpreting Kevin’s true intent. Kevin grabs him and _pulls_ until Juyeon shifts close enough, kissing his fingertips. A few long moments pass before Juyeon catches on.

“You want my fingers in your mouth, Kev?” Juyeon asks when it finally clicks. His voice is all broken up, like he hasn’t spoken for days. At this, Jacob pulls away and watches as Kevin nods eagerly, mouth falling open to take it. _“Fuck.”_ Juyeon looks down at Kevin’s boyfriend, knelt on the floor in front of them. “Can I?”

“Go ahead, Juyeonie,” Jacob reassures. He’s running one of his own fingers around Kevin’s rim while he stops to speak. He sits back on his knees, watching Juyeon push two fingers past his boyfriend’s lips. “Give him three,” Jacob says then, “He likes to have his mouth full.”

Obediently, Juyeon adds a third finger, beginning to fuck them shallowly into Kevin’s mouth. He’s used to this, Kevin thinks, with hands that pretty. They could be twice the size of Kevin’s own, he thinks. His mouth feels almost as full as when he’s sucking dick. Seeing that Kevin likes it, cock leaking against his stomach from both Jacob and Jueyon’s ministrations, Juyeon keeps it up. One hand three fingers deep in Kevin’s mouth, one on his own cock. Watching Jacob take Kevin apart.

_Fuck._ Jacob is so, _so_ good at this. 

Kevin has known him at every stage of sexual prowess, or lack thereof. They’d both been awful at first, both coming far too fast, not quite understanding one another’s bodies just yet. But it’s been _years_ now. A far throw from losing their virginities to each other. Jacob knows every single thing that makes Kevin tick, and isn’t above using them _all_ against him. And Jacob _enjoys_ this too, genuinely enjoys it. It’s not something he feels he has to do, or is doing purely for Kevin’s benefit. That makes him all the deadlier, in Kevin’s opinion. 

Pulling back a little, Jacob spits on Kevin’s skin. Kevin feels the tip of Jacob’s index finger press against his hole, smearing the saliva around, not entering but pushing his limits. _Teasing. Again._

With his mouth still stuffed full with Juyeon’s fingers, Kevin can’t even make snarky comments about it. Can’t make _any_ sound other than a muffled sort of whining noise. He wants to flip Jacob off, but knows nothing good would come from that, so resists the urge. Future Kevin will thank him for being able to come sooner. 

Seconds later, he’s rewarded by Jacob’s mouth on him again, hands spreading Kevin’s asscheeks further as his tongue pushes in at last. He fucks him with it slowly initially, but grows increasingly faster, alternating between laps around his rim and actual penetration as Kevin moans louder and louder. He has the love of his life rimming him and one of their best friends finger-fucking his mouth. Kevin thrives on being spoiled, and this is therefore something like nirvana. 

Just as Jacob knows everything Kevin likes, he knows all the signs for when he’s close to coming, too. Subsequently, he draws away _just_ as Kevin nears the edge, making him mewl pathetically around Juyeon’s fingers. But then Jacob _offers Juyeon a try,_ and Kevin forgets all complaints. Even as Juyeon swaps places with Jacob, even as he hooks Kevin’s legs over his strong shoulders, Kevin is grabbing at Jacob, pulling him closer, pulling him in. He smashes their lips together desperately, all tongues and teeth, moaning into it as Juyeon moves against him. 

Just as Juyeon had kissed differently, he goes about _this_ in an entirely different style, too. Kevin’s thighs are pushed apart either side of Juyeon’s head, and he’s going to be feeling the stretch from this for days. Though, being realistic, a little muscle pain won’t be the most noticeable residual ache when they’re done. Perhaps figuring that Jacob has already done enough of it, Juyeon doesn’t bother with teasing him. Instead, he immediately sets about eating Kevin out like a man starved. 

Kevin finds himself in a juxtaposing position, hips pushing back against Juyeon’s face even as it feels like _too much, too much._ He tries his best to jack Jacob off at the same time, but finds himself so overwhelmed by Juyeon’s enthusiastic technique that Jacob has to put his hand over Kevin’s and guide him as they make out. Which is a headfuck in itself, honestly.

Jacob pulls back, and says something that Kevin misses. He blinks slowly, still preoccupied by Jacob’s pretty lips. They’re all swollen and pink, shining with saliva from their messy kisses. Kevin loves him. “What?” he asks. 

Patiently, Jacob repeats himself, cupping Kevin’s cheek to draw his focus. “I asked if you still want Juyeonie to fuck you first, sweetheart,” he says, carefully slow so he can make sure Kevin takes it in. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Kevin hurries to assuage his worries. “And yes, I do. Want to save you for last, babe.”

Kevin doesn’t explicitly _say_ that he’s saving the _best_ ‘til last. But they all know he means it. Juyeon looks him in the eyes, scoffs, and shrugs Kevin’s legs off his shoulders. He stands up, big dick hanging between perfectly sculpted thighs, and _pouts._ “C’mon, Kev,” he says, he _whines,_ “I’m good too, y’know.”

Jacob sits back, clearly getting ready to watch. Tosses the bottle of lube sitting out on Juyeon’s bedside table — on _top of it,_ not in a drawer, because Juyeon knew where tonight was going — and smiles. There’s a challenge in his gaze. _“Prove. It.”_

Grabbing Juyeon by the wrist, Kevin urges him down onto the bed, arranging him to his design until he sits propped up and waiting against the pillows. Juyeon is a very malleable lover, Kevin has discovered. He just wants to please, and doesn’t seem to mind how he does it. He’d let both of them fuck _him_ if they wanted to, Kevin thinks. But Jacob doesn’t want a dually active role tonight — he’s only here for Kevin, who wants to get fucked, anyway. Still, Kevin bets Juyeon is pretty when he takes it.

“Gonna ride him, baby?” Jacob asks. He’s seen Kevin like this too many times to count. He knows how this goes, how Kevin acts according to preference for position. If he wants to ride him, Kevin sits Jacob like this, making sure that he’s comfy before blowing his mind. Jacob can read the signs. 

“Yup!” Kevin enthuses, popping the _p,_ watching Juyeon’s eyes go _wide, wide, wide._ “You cool with that, Juyeonie?”

“Uh huh,” Juyeon says, nodding with endearing enthusiasm. With shaky hands, he rolls a condom down onto his cock, covering it in far more lube than is strictly necessary. “Yeah, please. Do that. If you want.”

Kevin situates himself in Juyeon’s lap, back pressed to Juyeon’s defined chest so that they’re both facing Jacob. As much as he likes the sight of Juyeon, Kevin wants to watch his boyfriend’s reactions above all. He’d prepped thoroughly before getting dressed for the party, hoping for something fast and dirty the second Jacob got him to himself. Juyeon isn’t as thick as Jacob, either, so Kevin isn’t all too worried about the stretch being too much to take. Still slick with lube, Juyeon presses two fingers in to test it, tries him with a third (which, _fuck,_ his hands really are big) and deems him ready. 

Squirming, Kevin complains loudly. “Stick it _in_ already, Juyeonie.” 

It’s hardly romantic— but this isn’t romance. Not between _them,_ at least. Kevin is still staring into _Jacob’s_ eyes plenty, though, even as Juyeon’s cockhead pushes at his rim until it breaches. Eyes on Jacob alone, Kevin sinks down the length of Juyeon’s long cock. Sticky, Juyeon’s hands grasp his thighs and hold him steady. It’s a slow descent, with frequent pauses for adjustment, but Kevin takes it all with a low, contented moan. 

“Feel good, baby?” Jacob asks. Kevin shifts against Juyeon, watching Jacob’s breath catch at the sight. Juyeon moans softly under him, though makes no move to speed things up. This is all Kevin’s pace. He feels utterly spoiled by the both of them. _By Jacob, in particular, who is letting him have this._ Jacob strokes his own cock languidly, clearly biding his time to get off later. Buried in Kevin himself. 

“Feels _so_ good, Jakey,” Kevin replies, playing up the tremble in his tone. Juyeon shudders under him, hips twitching and desperate. Kevin moves his mouth silently then, so that Juyeon is none the wiser: _but you’re better._ Jacob smiles. He already knows it, but the reassurance is still clearly welcome. 

Kevin hasn’t taken anyone else’s cock before. He’s had Jacob, and a wide variety of sex toys, but never anyone else that’s real. It feels _weird._ Not bad, no, but foreign. Juyeon reaches a little deeper, but doesn’t stretch him quite so far. Kevin’s body is used to this act meaning love, to the warm press of someone inside him meaning _Jacob._ Not just sex for the hell of it, which he’s never experienced. Ever. It doesn’t turn him off, and he doesn’t regret it, but it’s just… _Odd._

Perhaps Jacob can see it all in Kevin’s expression. _They read each other easier than ever, these days._ He shifts closer on the bed, and extends his hand for Kevin to take. It’s a little bit of an awkward angle, but Kevin intertwines their fingers without hesitation. “Ready, Kev?” Jacob asks. “Gonna show Juyeonie how perfect my baby is, right?”

Soft, Kevin kisses the back of his hand, and it’s like a switch flips. The room floods back in, Juyeon whining softly under him regaining his attention. Kevin is okay. It’s a different iteration of stuffed-full than he’s used to, but it still feels pretty damn good. Juyeon’s thumbs rub soothing circles against Kevin’s back. Kevin wonders how nobody is in love with Juyeon yet, though he’s grateful for the chance that has provided. 

Finally, Kevin starts to move. He rests his hands over Juyeon’s, encouraging him to help — because why get more worn out than he _needs_ to when the man beneath him is desperate and willing — and Juyeon takes direction perfectly. With a combination of Kevin’s thighs and Juyeon’s strong arms, Kevin lifts up with ease, falling back onto Juyeon’s cock as he bucks up needily to meet him.

It feels _so good._

Not just being fucked by Juyeon, though on a base level that feels goddamn incredible, but having the literal love of his life watching as he takes it. Knowing that this changes nothing. Knowing that Kevin is only his, will only _ever_ be his, and seeing that same confidence in Jacob’s blown-out eyes. 

Each drag of Juyeon’s cock inside him is everything Kevin had dreamed about. Juyeon is just... _good._ Kevin doesn’t mean that merely in the sense that he’s well behaved, though he is. His stroke game is also monumental, however. With a pretty face and sweet personality like that, Kevin is hardly surprised. Juyeon hasn’t been dating his high-school sweetheart since he was sixteen like Kevin has. He’s had plenty of opportunities to hone it. 

Kevin does his best to make sure that Juyeon isn’t the only participant, but when his thighs start shaking Juyeon just holds him up easily, lifting him off his cock and thrusting back into Kevin over and over. Jacob’s hands are clutching the sheets now, an obviously deliberate course of action to stop himself coming at the sight if he lets himself jack off to it. With one particularly harsh snap of Juyeon’s hips, combined with him simultaneously _dropping_ Kevin down onto his cock, Kevin curses and whines, squirming in Juyeon’s arms. He’s close, he realises. He’d thought it would take longer, but Juyeon fucks like a pro and Kevin is fast discovering just _how_ much he likes being watched. 

“Oh God, oh _fucking_ fuck, Jakey, I’m-” Kevin chokes out, watching Jacob’s knuckles whiten against the sheets. Jacob’s cock leaking precum all over his pretty stomach. Jacob beautiful, waiting, wanting, _his._

“You okay, Kev?” Juyeon checks. He sounds very pleased with himself, but Kevin doesn’t begrudge him that. After all, he doesn’t even seem to care that Kevin is still calling out Jacob’s name while Juyeon fucks him, which would have made lesser men recoil.

“Need to-” Kevin’s voice fully _cuts out,_ looking at Jacob, only at Jacob. Jacob knows what he wants, Kevin _knows_ that he knows because he’s seen Kevin like this most days for years, and- _“Please.”_

And Jacob, meeting Kevin’s desperate, imploring gaze, says, “You can come twice tonight, can’t you?”

Kevin isn’t _as_ big on overstimulation as Jacob, who once let Kevin use a vibrator on him until he’d come seven times in the same session. But two sound perfect. That’s well within Kevin’s range of comfort, and means he can come right now. _Now,_ instead of having to hold back until Jacob has had his turn with him, which Kevin had admittedly been expecting. He’s careening towards it, Juyeon’s rhythm unfaltering as Kevin cries out, clawing at the arms holding him to ground himself, begging _please, please, please._

Still looking at Jacob.

Juyeon’s lips press to Kevin’s neck, teeth grazing the sweat-salted expanse of it, not enough to bruise, nor to mark him at all, because Kevin is not his to brand. “I’m doing good, right?” he asks, words buzzing static on Kevin’s skin. He already _knows_ that he’s perfect, and he’s evidently fishing for compliments. But there’s a fine line between cockiness and a praise kink and Juyeon toes it oh-so-well. 

So Kevin indulges him, repayment for making him feel this way, moaning a little louder. “Doing _so_ good, Juyeonie,” he promises, Juyeon fucking him even harder for it. “Fucking me so well, good boy, c’mon, keep it up. _Just_ like that, _ah,_ fuck, close-”

And Kevin _can_ come without Jacob’s aid. It isn’t like he’s trained against it. Right now, though, he _needs_ the familiarity, the reassurance of his lover’s touch. He grasps needily at thin air and whines until Jacob moves closer, wraps a hand around Jacob’s pretty wrist with a shaking, sweaty grip and moans _please._ Just for him, only him. Jacob gets it — Jacob _always_ gets it — and wraps those perfect fingers around Kevin’s messy, leaking cock. Strokes him _once, twice,_ and Kevin shoots so high that it catches on his collarbones. Stars pinprick his vision as his eyes roll back. Jacob holds him, taking the weight off Juyeon’s muscles as Kevin goes boneless in his arms, speared on a still-hard cock that must be aching for attention. 

Juyeon waits, though, and does not ask. Patient, breathing heavy in Kevin’s ear, little whimpers escaping every now and then as his thighs tremble like he’s underdressed for a winter chill. He’s good, _so good,_ and Kevin feels awful to cage him in without release. “M’ sorry,” he slurs, reeling as coherency floods back in, the desperate want abated for a moment or so. “Juyeonie didn’t- He didn’t yet, Jake.”

“There’s still all night for that, baby.” Jacob wraps his arms around Kevin’s waist, a deceptive strength that Kevin has grown accustomed to coming into play as he bodily lifts Kevin off Juyeon’s cock. Slowly, so it doesn’t hurt. Juyeon shifts to the side, Jacob laying Kevin down beside him and fumbling in the bedside table for a packet of wipes. He cleans his own fingers, scrunches the wipe up, and uses a new one to remove the sticky cum from Kevin’s cock and chest. Jacob’s tongue dips into the hollow of Kevin’s collarbone before he wipes it clean. _He always likes to taste him._ It’s another small normalcy that sets Kevin at ease. That, and the way Jacob smiles triumphantly when he gets the used wipes into the bin with a single throw. Slam dunk, or something. He doesn’t get sports.

“Fuck, I love you,” Kevin blurts out then, so overwhelmed with the feeling that it spills free unbidden. 

“Oh, baby…” Jacob’s face softens, and he pulls Kevin into a kiss that he can taste himself in. _That’s something else he’s used to._ _At what point in a relationship does swapping cum-flavoured spit become romantic?_ Kevin wouldn’t know. Jacob is his only experience. A final peck. “I love you too.” Jacob pulls back, and holds out his hand. “Juyeonie, pass me the water, yeah?”

Kevin doesn’t realise how thirsty he is until he starts to drink, and then it’s all he can do to keep from gulping it all down. He hands the rest back to Juyeon, given they’d shared the work, and begins making eyes at Jacob once more. “Want your turn now, babe?”

“You’re _insatiable,”_ Jacob laughs, though he chokes on a moan moments later when Kevin climbs into his lap to get his point across. 

Kevin kisses his nose obnoxiously, rocking down against Jacob’s desperately leaking cock. He can feel precum smearing across his skin. “You like it.”

Juyeon clears his throat, like he’s reminding them he’s still there. “Do you guys know anyone single looking for exactly what you have?” He sounds almost wistful. Not like he wants them, but like he wants the bond they share.

Kevin giggles, kissing up the arch of Jacob’s neck. Jacob even lets him leave a mark right under his jawline; something to commemorate a special occasion. “We can ask around.” He moves up to nibble at Jacob’s earlobe, tugging it between his teeth and watching it redden. “Hey, honey— you going to fuck your baby already?” Kevin asks then, pushing all Jacob’s buttons as best he can. “I’m already all fucked open for you, aren’t I?” Then, soft, a ghost of a whisper, _“Gonna fuck me even better than him, aren’t you, babe?”_

Now, Jacob is a patient guy. It takes a lot to get him to lose control completely. The only time Kevin has seen it in a non sexual setting is the time that man wouldn’t leave Kevin alone at a bar and Jacob — mildly drunk, very in love, unbelievably sexy — had decked him. Kevin thinks about it sometimes on the rare occasions that he needs to get off alone. Watching Kevin get fucked by Juyeon was already a considerable measure of Jacob’s patience, and seems to have drained it near-completely. Because at Kevin’s teasing words, his deliberate goading, the light-hearted atmosphere just, well, _snaps._

If Juyeon’s eyes had been wide when Jacob first swore, the look on his face when Jacob bodily _throws_ Kevin down on the bed is beyond comedic. Face pressed to the sheets with Jacob gripping his hair _hard,_ Kevin sighs in contentment, nuzzling into the fabric. His kitty ear headband falls off, and he feels Juyeon haphazardly shove it back on, working around the obstacle of Jacob’s hand. His dick has already filled out again. He can feel it dripping. His boyfriend is just so _sexy,_ it’s unfair. 

There’s the wet _thwack, thwack_ sound of Jacob slicking up his cock, and Kevin arches his back, wriggling needily under him. _“Please,_ Jake.”

Jacob speaks, but not to him. “C’mere, Juyeonie,” he says instead. Kevin feels the bed shift, Juyeon obediently moving closer. 

“Yes, hyung?” Juyeon asks, perfectly deferential. Kevin can’t look up enough to verify it, but he’s sure he’s blinking at Jacob all doe-eyed. 

“Can you help me out, Juyeonie?” Jacob asks. His voice is low, raspy, and Kevin feels him line up, bare cockhead brushing against Kevin’s stretched rim. 

“Of course, hyung,” Juyeon agrees readily, that endearing overeagerness as present as ever. He just wants to please, just wants to do well for them. Jacob’s hand tightens in Kevin’s hair, _pulling_ until he gets up on all fours. Juyeon is knelt in front of them, his lovely cock held weeping in one of those massive hands. “... Hyung, what should I do?”

“Keep him quiet for me, would you?” Jacob asks offhandedly, like he’s not offering up one of Kevin’s biggest fantasies on a platter. “He’ll wake up the whole street if his mouth is still empty when I start fucking him.” 

_‘Is this really happening right now?’_ Kevin can’t help but wonder. In all of Kevin’s threesome dreams, this particular position had been the one constant. He’d been too shy to ask for it outright, but Jacob has seen right through him as ever. “Oh, _fuck.”_

“Yeah, that’s the idea,” Jacob replies.

“That’s a _me_ level of bad joke, man,” Kevin laughs, even as he’s staring down Juyeon’s cock, Jacob pressed against him. “But please still do. On second thought, you’re actually _so_ funny.”

Juyeon moves nearer, close enough to touch. And Kevin _wants to touch._ “This okay, Kev?” Juyeon checks. His cock brushes against Kevin’s lower lip, and Kevin’s tongue flicks out instinctually to catch a bead of precum blooming at the head. 

Kevin smirks, preemptive amusement coursing through him before he even speaks. “Give it to me, _big boy.”_

There’s an exasperated, long-suffering sigh behind him. Jacob’s nails dig into his sides. “Good _God,_ please shut him up.”

Juyeon’s cock pushes past Kevin’s lips, Kevin opening up greedily to take him in. “Gladly, hyung.”

Kevin is distracted, _for some reason,_ when Jacob decides to be a bastard and take him by surprise while he isn’t paying attention, pushing in all the way. He can’t even retaliate, mouth stuffed full, so Kevin settles for moaning around poor Juyeon’s sensitive cock. It throbs in his mouth as Jacob bottoms out with a satisfied _fuuuck,_ and Kevin has the pleasure of watching Juyeon react to it. His hips twitch, pushing his cock a little further into Kevin’s waiting mouth.

And, _oh,_ Kevin loves this. He’s never been so full before, stuffed from both ends by cocks so big they’d give weaker men a complex. Kevin is not nearly so vain, relishing how _small_ he feels between them. His cock is perfectly good too, if more average in size — Jacob never complains when Kevin fucks him into the mattress, after all. Cries from it, more like. But that’s something to think about later, when Kevin isn’t mid-spitroast. Eagerly, he rocks back against Jacob, jolting when his boyfriend slaps his ass in retaliation. If he could speak, he’d be demanding right now. His body language will have to do. 

Jacob must be feeling more desperate than he’s letting on, because he would usually draw this part out for longer. Instead, with a soft _‘ready, baby?’_ that Kevin replies to by bracing himself on one hand and shooting back a thumbs up with the other, Jacob pulls out almost to the tip. Pauses. Then _slams_ back in with a fluid rock of his hips that has Kevin gagging on Juyeon’s cock. 

One of Juyeon’s hands joins Jacob’s in Kevin's hair, meaning it’s tugged from both sides as Kevin is rocked between them. He hollows his cheeks around Juyeon as best he can, getting messy with his tongue. Subsequently, he finds himself rewarded with a harsher thrust forward from Juyeon that pushes him back all the way onto Jacob. It becomes a sequence of back and forth. Jacob, fucking into him and jolting Juyeon’s dick deeper into Kevin’s waiting mouth. Juyeon, unable to hold back an involuntary thrust back which restarts the cycle. It’s _so much._ Perfectly so. 

Kevin soon lets his mouth hang lax, uncaring that he’s dripping precum and drool over Juyeon’s already messed up sheets. The noises he’s making at this point are beyond obscene, the slick sound of Jacob fucking him accompanied by the sound of him gagging whenever Juyeon gets deep enough. Jacob’s skin slaps against his own, growing louder by the minute, and Kevin just lets himself be used. Still gripping Kevin’s hair tightly, Juyeon’s other hand helps to steady Kevin’s face as he fucks his mouth. _Sweet._ Kevin moans around his cock encouragingly, and Juyeon whines needy and beautiful. 

Meanwhile, Jacob keeps fucking him like he’s beyond gone, like he’ll die if he doesn’t chase his release fast, hard, _desperate._ Kevin’s hole keeps sucking him in, each outward drag of Jacob’s cock making them both whine, each push back in making Jacob swear, making Kevin _gag_ on a moan. Up front, Juyeon basks in their shared glow without disrupting it, clearly just grateful to have Kevin’s mouth around him. _Who wouldn’t be?_ His hips are getting cutely twitchy as he draws closer, and Kevin knows it won’t be long at all. Juyeon’s body may be unfamiliar, but Kevin knows what someone looks like when they’re on the edge. 

Honestly, with this situation and how much Juyeon is clearly into it, Kevin is surprised he’s held out so long. When he’s come, though, Kevin gets to focus only on Jacob without guilt for doing so. Encouragingly, he looks up at Juyeon tearily, and makes a point to swallow around him as they make eye contact. “K-Kevin,” Juyeon stammers, voice nearly giving out, eyes rolling back, _precious,_ “Kev, can I- In your-”

With some effort, given he’s still being fucked onto Juyeon’s cock by Jacob’s enthusiastic movements, Kevin manages to pull off enough to speak. “Jake?” A pause. _“Jacob.”_ The clear tone is necessary, because Jacob is starting to get sloppy behind him, and normally needs a firmer tone to get through in that state. 

Jacob slows, hands shaking on Kevin’s hips. “Yeah, baby?”

“Juyeonie wants to come in my mouth, babe, are you going to let him?” Kevin asks, throat husky from overuse. Leaving even _this_ up to him plays into both of their fantasies. From the way Juyeon moans, cock leaking in front of Kevin’s face, he quite likes this dynamic too. “I’m down, but it’s up to you, honey.”

“I’m fine with it,” Jacob allows. Juyeon full-body shudders, and Jacob _awws_ at the sight. 

Before his mouth is re-filled with Juyeon’s desperation, though, Kevin speaks once more. A little softer, because some things are always a little embarrassing to admit in the heat of the moment. “Want you both to fill me up.”

“You want me in your mouth too, or?...” Jacob trails off. Kevin thinks he knows. Kevin thinks he wants to hear it. 

“Not in my _mouth,_ no,” Kevin replies. Jacob’s nails dig into his skin, and his cock throbs inside him. It’ll be far more to clean up, but Kevin doesn’t much care at present. Juyeon’s jaw _drops._ It’s cute. “You know where I want it, Jake.”

“Not to interrupt, Kev,” Juyeon says, “But I might accidentally shoot on your face if you guys keep that up much longer.”

Kevin, who doesn’t much fancy an eye infection from poorly-targeted ejacultate, promptly shuts up and takes Juyeon in again. He meets his eyes in a challenge, hollowing his cheeks once before letting his jaw hang slack. _Use me_ goes unsaid, but is very much implied. Juyeon does not disappoint, and Kevin is happily ragdolled from both ends as his lover and their friend fuck him with reckless abandon. 

“God, Kevin, you’re so good,” Juyeon curses, holding Kevin’s face as he chases his release relentlessly. They both know that Kevin would let him know if it were too much, so there’s no holding back this time. “So good at this, Kev, so fucking pretty.”

Kevin moans at the praise, deliberately going just that _little_ bit further with the vibrations to make it even better for Juyeon’s cock. Only used to Jacob’s specific cues where this point in the night is concerned, Kevin is taken by surprise when Juyeon promptly tenses up and shoots in his mouth with a whimper. He comes a _lot,_ too, and it’s all Kevin can do to swallow some down fast enough to keep from choking on it. 

Not _all,_ though. Kevin is a show-off at heart, and lets some of it pool on his tongue so that it drips out of his mouth lewdly when Juyeon pulls out. He wants to look as messy as possible. Under Jacob, he wriggles until Jacob gets the hint and flips him over. His cock slips out with the movement, and they both whine in simultaneous discomfort until Jacob re-enters him with more sloppy desperation than finesse. Still, Kevin loves it. The sheets under him are sticky from various fluids, and he would recoil in disgust were they in any other situation. Right now, Kevin kind of likes feeling gross. 

There’s still smatterings of Juyeon’s release smeared around Kevin’s mouth, and so Jacob wipes it up with two fingers, pushing them into his boyfriend’s mouth. Kevin licks them clean with exaggerated, wet flicks of his tongue, sucking on the digits as Jacob pulls them away so that they _pop_ free. Jacob shoves his own tongue into Kevin’s mouth moments later, swapping spit that now tastes like Juyeon. A novelty, per se. Soon after, though, Jacob’s own desperation wins out, and they separate. “You ready, baby?” Jacob asks, tracing the throbbing swell of Kevin’s cock with one finger as he waits for a reply. Kevin dribbles precum all over him. Jacob laps it right back off. To the side, Juyeon watches wide-eyed, looking like he’s disappointed that he’s too oversensitive to touch himself again just yet. 

“Always ready for you, honey,” Kevin replies with an over-exaggerated wink. Hamming it up. “Gonna _show me whose I am_ already?”

“You’ve been mine for _years,_ baby,” Jacob reminds him, rolling his eyes fondly even as he hooks Kevin’s legs around his hips, holding them steady with those beautifully muscular arms. Kevin reaches up and traces a bicep, as turned on by Jacob’s strength as ever. Jacob catches his hand, kissing his fingers before letting them go. “You know that.”

“Eh,” Kevin giggles, gasping moments later when Jacob starts moving once more. “Semantics.”

“Shut up.”

Kevin sticks out his tongue, taunting. “Make me.”

And, true to the challenge, Jacob _does._ Held half in the air by his ridiculously sexy boyfriend, Kevin cries out and clutches at Juyeon’s sticky sheets while Jacob fucks him hard and fast. Like he’s staking a claim, like he’s _actually_ reminding Kevin whose he is. Possessive, and intoxicating with it. Kevin is so, _so_ into this. 

It’s what he’d wanted from tonight, after all. Jacob, holding him so tight it’ll span his hips with bruises. Jacob, panting from exertion as he fucks Kevin like he’s all Jacob has ever wanted, all Jacob _will_ ever want. There’s nothing quite so overwhelming as knowing that’s true. It’s desperate, hurried, the way the last few moments sometimes get. A means to an end, set against a backdrop that’s unending. Infinite. 

Kevin is going to marry this man.

He falls onto the bed, Jacob dropping him from the half-midair position in favour of bracing himself with one hand, spitting in the other and jacking Kevin off with it. Something about seeing Jacob so desperate for him to orgasm makes its imminence inevitable. That, and the perfect feeling of fucking into his lover’s slick fist. Past coherent speech, just garbling something that sounds vaguely like Jacob’s name in-between moans. Jacob holds him closer, fucks into him perfect and messy and so, _so_ needy that it makes Kevin want to sob. 

He actually does _— just a little —_ as he comes between their chests, bodies pressed so close that it smears all over them both. Kevin’s eyes are still hazy as he starts to come down, shaking with oversensitivity while Jacob keeps fucking into him. He wants to fall back and pass out, quite honestly. But Jacob is so close, whining Kevin’s name _over and over,_ and Kevin loves him. Kevin wants it too, wants Jacob dripping out of him, the perfect claim. 

“Come on, Jakey,” he urges, rocking his hips up to meet him with every thrust, stars flashing before his eyes with each perfect collision. “Show Juyeonie I’m yours, Jake, only yours, _c’mon.”_ It’s working, Jacob babbling above him, pretty arms braced either side of Kevin’s messy body as he chases it. “So good, so perfect, all mine,” Kevin keeps it up, knowing how streams of nonsensical praise drive Jacob crazy, too. “So pretty, Jakey, come on, want it in me, come on baby-”

_“Fuck,_ Kevin, Kevin, love you, _Kevin,”_ Jacob gasps, finally stilling. He collapses on top of him, gross and sweaty and beautiful, and Kevin rubs his trembling back as he pumps him full. Keeps up the praise until he’s spent, too, until the aftershocks have passed and they’re just a tangled pile of sweaty limbs on Juyeon’s bed. They dissolve into soft laughter then, as they often do. 

Everything seems a little silly in the wake of desperation, giddy on the tailends of bliss. 

Juyeon, lovely as he is, shuffles close with the pack of wipes. “Seriously,” he says, a little bit whiny, “You guys _have_ to set me up with someone. I don’t want to be single if this is the alternative.”

Kevin laughs at that, untangling himself a little to look at their friend. “Hard to match perfection, Juyeonie,” he says. Juyeon pouts, though seems to accept it. “But we’ll give it a shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/scbaes)
> 
> If anything seems semi-familiar, I did use the rough plot for a fic I have deleted as reference for this, but I have _completely_ rewritten it, added multiple new scenes and changed the characterisation and threeway dynamic entirely. 
> 
> This has taken me a whole month of working on, so please tell me what you think!!! <3


End file.
